Kagami (鏡)
by Yume No Hoshi
Summary: Un príncipe odiado causa el infortunio de una chica alegre a causa de su egoísmo. El príncipe, ahora amado, siente culpabilidad y le pide al joven que le robó su felicidad a la chica poder hacerla feliz, cumpliéndole todo lo que ella pida, conviertiendose en su mago. Based on Mahou no Kagami de Rin & Len


_Kagami (__鏡__) Feat.  
__鏡音リン__& __鏡音レン_

**Chapter 1: El pasado**

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

-¡Ladrón!- resonaba el grito de una señora, con un niño en brazos, junto a un multitud reunida. Lágrimas querían escapar del lagrimal de sus ojos

-¡Es un asesino despiadado!- Un reclamo se escuchaba con el enojo a flor de piel. Esta vez, pertenecía a un señor barbón con una pala en mano mientras la agitaba sin cesar. Amenazaba con aventarla en cualquier momento contra mí

Desde donde estaba, veía a mucha gente, desde jóvenes hasta ancianos. Todos hablando y reclamando de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese entonces.

Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos que un par de platos y el gran nudo en mi garganta me impedía decir ni siquiera un quejido sin amenazar que rompiera en llanto

-¡**Mátenlo**!- gritó una pequeña niña quien se liberó del agarre de su madre, acercándose en dónde los guardias me impedía siquiera moverme -¡El mató a mi padre, que le hagan lo mismo!- La pequeña no pudo más y rompió en llanto, en frente de mí, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. No tenía más de 8 años y pedía mi muerte

Esas palabras, gritos y lamentos se repetían en mi memoria una y otra vez, estaba condenado a una vida llena de miseria por culpa de una sola persona, _él_. Mi padre, el rey, me había culpado por sus malas decisiones, las cuales ocasionaron una guerra en el país.

Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando y de lo mal que estaba invirtiendo el dinero, huyó sin dejar rastro, dejándome a mí la total responsabilidad por ser el siguiente en línea de la corregencia, cuando apenas cumplía los 12 años de edad. Exactamente en mi cumpleaños

La condena se llevó a cabo en la plaza principal del pueblo, en donde todos los ciudadanos me acorralaron y pidieron justicia por las muertes de sus seres queridos. La justicia que ellos pidieron, era mi muerte, pero con un juicio previo. Me regresó la imagen de la niña de aproximadamente 8 años, exigiendo lo mismo

Al ser llevado al tribunal, la gente no dejaba de gritarme y de aventarme cosas. No sabía que hacer más que sólo observar con detalle las expresiones de odio y las miradas llenas de cólera de cada uno de ellos, sin yo tener expresión alguna en el rostro. De manera cabizbaja, me repetía como un frenético, que todo eso era una mentira

Ya en el juicio, la decisión final del juez fue: que yo tenía que estar aislado de toda persona hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad para después poder reinar sin problemas si es que no quería volver ahí. Por suerte, conseguí que no me degollaran.

Hasta entonces, mi hermana iba a asumir la corregencia del pueblo y todo lo que se supone tenía que hacer ya que mi madre se rehusó y no tenía algún otro hermano

La gente aliviada, y los no tan satisfechos, se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares mientras yo lloraba del coraje por su ignorancia sobre el tema. Mi mandíbula se tensaba cada vez más por el intento de dejar de llorar, lo cual fue en vano

Los guardias que solían cuidar de mí, me escoltaron al calabozo del palacio. Me aventaron dentro, me encerraron y se fueron sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de hablar con mi madre o mi hermana para dar una explicación

Manteniéndome aquí, sin esperanza de tan siquiera huir de aquí.

No recuerdo haber sonreído desde ese momento

Ese es mi pasado en este calabozo al que ahora llamo hogar, y la razón por la que estoy en el

La puerta de mi hogar, _en donde ya he estado más de 1 año_, se abrió poco a poco dejando ver la luz de un relámpago acompañada de una silueta.

Vaya clima para recibir una visita después de tanto tiempo

Al poder distinguir a la persona que quería entrar, abrí mis ojos como platos

-¡Lenka!- chillé mientras intentaba pararme, me desplomé al intento. Esperé si ella me dijera algo sobre mi padre, mi madre o sobre sí pudieron hablar con el juez.

Ella sólo se limitó a mirarme un momento con una mirada con completo dolor

-Len...- contestó con un deje tristeza -Tienes visitas- respondió tratando de no mirarme una vez más a los ojos. Dejó pasar a un hombre alto con una capucha cubriendo su cara y vestía con una gabardina negra

-Buenas tardes, su majestad- saludo aquel misterioso hombre. Se hincó cerca de en donde yo me encontraba. Me sentí incomodo al estar con alguien más en esta sala.

_Me había acostumbrado a la soledad, que ironía_

-Buenas tardes- respondí haciendo un inútil intento de mirar su rostro con la ayuda de la leve luz que daban las velas en el cuarto

Fue una acción estúpida. Perdí mi oportunidad de hablar con Lenka después de todo y lo único que logre fue que se marchara sin decir nada más

Desviando mi atención de la puerta, ahora cerrada, centré mi atención al joven (que no era más grande de los 30 años) que estaba mirándome de cerca como si quisiera hacer una pregunta pero a la vez ninguna. Se quitó su capucha unos segundos, dándome la oportunidad de ver su cara y sus ojos violetas por primera vez

-¿Sabe quién es el culpable de su infortunio?- escupió la pregunta como ácido a mi inteligencia

-Claro, cómo si no fuera obvio, mi padre tiene la culpa- respondí con cierto tono agrio al recordarlo

-_Usted está equivocado, su majestad-_

-¿Disculpe?- inquirí

-Pregúntele al espejo-

-¿Cómo un espejo podría decírmelo?- pregunté un tanto ofendido

-Pregúntele al espejo- repitió

Confundido, y ligeramente a harto de la forma extraña en que el hombre hablaba, comencé a acercarme al espejo que había sacado de su gabardina

En él, pude ver el reflejo de una chica parecida a mí con un gran destello en sus ojos azules y tenía un cabello rubio corto, arreglado con un par de pasadores blancos. Estaba riendo alegremente.

Se veía feliz

Aquella chica, debía admitir, que era muy bella y se veía realmente carismática. Pero...

¿Era cierto? ¿Toda mi felicidad fue robada por ella?

No, eso era absurdo. No es posible que una persona en específico pueda robar la felicidad de otra.

Aunque, no pude evitar sentir celos al ver como ella estaba rodeada de alegría, junto a esas personas que al parecer eran sus familiares. Mientras que yo era despreciado por los demás sin siquiera poder defenderme y mis familiares me ignoraban

-Bueno su majestad, con su permiso- se despedía lentamente, como si estuviera esperando que lo detuviera

-Espere- si lo hice, después de todo -¿Quién era esa chica del espejo?- cuestioné, esta vez, si levantándome del suelo -¿Por qué ella es feliz y yo no?- mi voz se quebró en las últimas palabras.

Rio

-No sé de qué me habla su majestad, yo no vi nada más que su cara llena de rencor-

Fruncí el ceño

-Debería cuidar lo que pide, el egoísmo no siempre es bueno…_Príncipe Shimoda_-

-Pero…- fui incapaz de formular una pregunta coherente de lo que vi. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, el hombre de ojos y cabello de un tono violeta más oscuro, se marchó sin decir alguna otra palabra

Machado por el odio, mi corazón duele.

~CHAPTER 1 DONE~

Yo: qué les pareció mi nueva historia? :33  
Len: Tú me tienes rencor, yo lo sé  
Yo: Porque dices eso? Yo te amo! *Lo estruja*  
*Se siente la mirada asesina de alguien a lo lejos*  
Len: *Se sonroja* Bueno bueno, es que siempre me poner con un pasado horrible  
Yo: Cual?! Esta es la primera vez que lo hago ;A;  
Len: N-no llores *llora con ella*

Bueno, un par de llorones de despiden (Aún siente la mirada asesina sobre ella)

Por favor, dejen reviews si quieren. Realmente me pone muy feliz ver sus comentarios, me inspiran demasiado a seguir! 

(Lloraré más si dan Fav. Pero no comentan nada ;^;)

Gracias por leer este chapter muy cortito ^^;

~夢の星~


End file.
